


Yekaternia New Year

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: F/M, New Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You ring in the New Year with Curtis





	1. Chapter 1

You shiver and tug your thin blanket a little closer, seeing your breath as you try to stay warm. The cold air is brutal, but you know you’ll survive, even if it’s hell. You see Curtis wandering around, checking on his soldiers, and you fight a sigh. His obsession with taking over the train is crazy- crazy enough to convince others to follow his lead. Of course you understand- you want freedom and safety and  _warmth_ like everyone else- but you know the price might be too high. The people you could lose… Risk losing  _him_ … You can’t do it.

He finally meets your eyes and softens, making his way over. “You should sleep,” he says softly.

You shake your head. “Can’t.”

“We are about to cross the Yekaterina Bridge,” Mason calls over the speaker.

Curtis tilts his head, stroking your cheek gently and barely touching you. “Why?” he asks.

“I wanted to watch,” You whisper. “Another year since the world fell apart.”

He shakes his head, shifting a little closer. “We’ll fix it. Make it to the front. It will work out. I promise.”

You shake your head slowly. “You can’t promise that.”

“I love you,” he says firmly. “I  _can_  promise that.”

You blush, and he leans forward, kissing you gently and making you gasp, melting into your first kiss as Mason calls, “Happy New Year on the eternal train!”


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the alternate ending. This is a lot darker, a lot sadder, but I think it fits. Thanks again to @thihaf for betaing.

“I can promise that.”  
You smile softly, moving in a little closer, but the door to the train car slams open, the room filling with horrified screams as gunshots fill the air. The smoke fills your lungs as something slams into your back, making you scream out in agony. As the world turns dark, all you can see is Curtis’ horrified face and hear his scream, begging you to stay with him as his tears fall on your face.


End file.
